Power supply systems are used in several applications to supply a controlled and reliable power to a load.
Battery-powered DC-UPS′es are widely used to provide reliable, un-interrupted power to telecom and server equipment. AC-UPS′es are also widely used for providing un-interrupted power to datacenters, medical equipment and many types of industrial critical service equipment. AC and DC UPS′es are quite different type of equipment and are normally provided by different manufacturers, having different components, different form-fit factors and cost structures.
A prior art power supply system may comprise several power converter modules in a rack or cabinet, where the converter modules are converting an input AC power to either a controlled AC output power or to a controlled DC output power. Some converter modules convert a DC input power (for example from a battery) to either a controlled AC output power or to a controlled DC output power.
One prior art converter module is the Flatpack2 converter module, sold and marketed by Eltek ASA. This converter module may convert an input AC power (typically mains) to a controlled DC output power (typically DC power to telecommunication equipment, data center equipment, battery power storages or other DC loads). Such a converter module is often referred to as a rectifier.
Another prior art converter module is the Theia converter module, also sold and marketed by Eltek ASA. This converter module may convert an input DC power (typically solar power) to a controlled output AC power (typically AC equipment, mains etc). Such a converter module is often referred to as an inverter.
Yet another prior art converter module is the Flatpack2 DC-DC converter module, also sold and marketed by Eltek ASA. This module may convert an input DC power (typically solar power, battery power) to a controlled output DC power (typically DC power to telecommunication equipment, data center equipment or other DC loads).
The converter module may be controlled by a control module. One prior art control module is the SmartPack2 control module, sold and marketed by Eltek ASA.
Such prior art converter modules may be provided in a shelf device in a prior art power supply system. In such a system, it is important that the correct type of convert module is placed into its correct position in the correct shelf in the power system.
Such prior art power systems have certain drawbacks. Separate rectifier modules and inverter modules which fit in to shelves must be designed with slots and connectors for those specific modules. The user ends up having different shelves with modules having different purposes; thus having different modules and shelves on stock.
US 2011/0278933 describes an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) system includes an AC input configured to be coupled to an AC power source, an AC output configured to be coupled to a load, a power conversion circuit comprising a first converter circuit configured to receive power from a variably available power source, a second converter circuit coupled to the AC output, a DC link coupling the first and second converter circuits, and a switching circuit, e.g., a bypass circuit, configured to selectively couple and decouple the AC input and the AC output.
The UPS system includes first and second power conversion modules having a common architecture, including first and second converter units linked by a DC bus, a battery interface unit for coupling a battery to the DC bus and a module control unit. The module control units may be operatively associated with a system control circuit that, for example, defines interoperation of the power conversion modules in various operating modes as described below. The modules may have the same or different form factors and/or capacities. For example, the modules may have a common form factor and/or external connection configuration, and may be designed to be interchangeably installed in a system chassis.
The first converter circuit may operate as an AC-DC converter or as an DC-DC converter module. This is controlled by the module control unit.
The modules described in this publication are not very flexible, and are mostly usable for supplying an AC load.
US 2010/0026098 describes a power supply assembly including a plurality of power supply modules which can be operated in parallel and are inserted or can be inserted into a common rack. Each power supply module has an inverter branch for continuously supplying electric power to a load at the output in a load branch. The power supply assembly also has a bypass assembly that ensures the power supply when power supply through the inverter branch fails or is insufficient. The reliability of the power supply is enhanced if each of the power supply modules has a bypass which is connected to the load branch, in parallel to the inverter branch. The bypass is separated from the load branch when the inverter path works properly and in the event of failure of an inverter branch, can be automatically connected by a control circuit to the load branch in order to maintain power supply.
These modules are controlled by a control circuit preferably located inside their housing. The control circuit may communicate with control circuits of other modules. Also here the load is an AC load, and bypass is a functionality of the power supply assembly.
Also here, the modules described in this publication are not very flexible, and are mostly usable for supplying an AC load.
US 2010/0026093, corresponding to EP 1 806 819, discloses a bidirectional AC/DC/AC converter with AC input, AC output and a bidirectional DC port.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,096 describes a power controller providing a distributed generation power networking system in which bi-directional power converters are used with a common DC bus for permitting compatibility between various energy components. Each power converter operates essentially as a customized bi-directional switching converter configured, under the control of the power controller, to provide an interface for a specific energy component to the DC bus. The power controller controls the way in which each energy component, at any moment, will sink or source power, and the manner in which the DC bus is regulated. In this way, various energy components can be used to supply, store and/or use power in an efficient manner. The various energy components include energy sources, loads, storage devices and combinations thereof.
US 2011/278933 describes an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) system including an AC input configured to be coupled to an AC power source, an AC output configured to be coupled to a load, a power conversion circuit comprising a first converter circuit configured to receive power from a variably available power source, a second converter circuit coupled to the AC output, a DC link coupling the first and second converter circuits, and a switching circuit, e.g., a bypass circuit, configured to selectively couple and decouple the AC input and the AC output. The UPS system further includes a control circuit operatively associated with the power conversion circuit and the switching circuit and configured to cause concurrent transfer of power to a load at the AC output from the AC power source and the variably available power source via the switching circuit and the power conversion circuit, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,445 describes a DIP or surface mount type switch containing a built-in electronic system for direct interfacing to an electronic circuit. The DIP switch and the built-in electronic system consisting of bias resistors, active buffers, and decoding circuitry are combined as a single package.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,608 describes a manually actuated switch of miniature size wherein a circuit path is completed between poles of the switch by a contact having independent cantilever beams contacting a respective switch pole. The contact is carried by a manually displaceable sliding element in the form of a carriage. Movement of the carriage causes wiping of the cantilever beams over a substantial length of the switch poles.
One or more embodiments of the present invention provides a power converter module and a power supply system which are easy to configure or re-configure, in particular when it is desired to change the required mode of operation of the power converter module or power supply system.
One or more embodiments of the present invention should be easy to configure and re-configure without changing the control software and without the need of an electrician.
One or more embodiments of the present invention provides a power supply system where galvanic insulation is present between the first and second AC terminals in a cost efficient way.
One or more embodiments of the present invention should be usable in many types of applications, including applications where renewable energy may be produced periodically.